


Maybe in a different universe

by loenotfound



Series: DSMP FICS I ACTUALLY TAKE MY TIME TO DO [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Bisexual Karl Jacobs, Bisexual Sapnap, Blowjobs, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Coming Out, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Crying, DNF, Don't follow me, Dreaming, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Hidden Feelings, Hidden Talents, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In the Dark, Includes filmed song, Kissing, LMAO, LOLLLLLLLL, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Masquerade, Minecraft, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quackity is an emotional support character for sadnap, Rough Kissing, Sad Sapnap, Sadnap - Freeform, See what I did there, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smut, Song Lyrics, Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), YouTube, also have homework due tommorow, also quackity i guess, and kissing, depressed sapnap, dream and george are wingmen, dream team, duh - Freeform, fluff at the end dw, hmm, hmmmm, hurt sapnap, i like joji, i think, idk - Freeform, imagine falling in love, jojis song will be in a chapter, karl likes someone else, lol, maybe a kissing scene, no beta we die like tommy's last canon life, no minor shipping ew, not much smut more of fluff, not really - Freeform, ps im not good at writing smut, sad at the beggining, sapnap and dream live together like irl, sapnap x karl - Freeform, smh, tommy was here for like 2 seconds, uhh, well thats what they taught, you'll end up in my arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loenotfound/pseuds/loenotfound
Summary: It all started with Sapnap losing a bet and ends up being the best thing he could imagine=----------INCLUDES ORIGINAL SONG----------=4K HITS OMG POG
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: DSMP FICS I ACTUALLY TAKE MY TIME TO DO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190249
Comments: 31
Kudos: 166





	1. The Stream that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY DECIDE THEY DONT WANT FANFICS WRITTEN ABOUT THEM I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!
> 
> re-edited this from my original writing, this is my first fic soo please enjoy
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY DECIDE THEY DONT WANT FANFICS WRITTEN ABOUT THEM I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!
> 
> Sapnap loses a bet with George and has to post the song he made for his special someone in 2 DAYS, What could possibly change just because of a song tho? nothing right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I re-edited this chapter cause I did the original of this in like 30 minutes lmao, this one is much polished of course and checked by my editor [myself] at least 3 times before posting like a normal human being. I added lots of new stuff to this and I hope you like the first chapter 
> 
> NOTE:  
> TWEETS ARE NOT TRUE
> 
> -Lots of love, Loe <3

Dream wakes up at 3am, as to both him and George has synced their sleep schedules according to their streaming time.

First thing he does is to open his phone to check discord, surprisingly he sees George has flooded him with messages.

**Gogy**

_“I’m about to stream come join me"_ only 30-40 minutes ago

**Dreamie**

_“be there in a sec”_ , seen 3:14am

dream replies and leaves his phone to go get patches breakfast

Dream gets up to see patches curled up in his tiny soft bed, her huge brown eyes staring at him while he walks to the kitchen to fetch the food. He adds a good amount of cat food in patches golden bowl and pets him. He goes back inside his room and immediately goes online to see George streaming and opens up the tab in his second monitor. He hop’s on teamspeak to be greeted with George laughing hard, soon enough it made dream do a light wheeze. What exactly was happening? He didn’t know but it was funny enough to just hear George laughing. What a simp.

_“Hi guys”,_ he speaks with a still sleepy tone on his voice as he literally just woke up a few minutes ago

_“Hi Dream”_ The brunette replies still laughing hardly on what was currently happening

_“DREAM!!”,_ Sapnap shouts while pretend crying and begging dream to help about the situation

Dream asks partly wheezing from his friend’s voice and begs for help, “Sapnap what happened?”

_“I JUST LOST TO GEORGE IN A 1v1”,_ Sapnap says loudly to the mic which causes the chat to complain about it

_“WHAT YOU LOST TO GEORGE?”_ Dream says banging his heads from laughter wheezing into the mic

_“What is that supposed to mean”_ the brunette responds with an annoyed tone while doing a eye role

_“To be fair, it’s not that big of a deal, don’t be a baby about it but it is a bit embarrassing that you lost to George”,_ dream says mockingly to his face

_“BUT HE CHEATED ITS NOT FAIR”,_ Sapnap complains to dream like a child getting bullied and ranting to his dad about it

_“I DID NOT PLUS YOUR BETS WERE SOO MUCH WORSE THAN MINE”,_ The brunette says in response to his friend’s rants

 _“YOUR JUST MAD YOU LOST THE BET, TIME TO CALL THE WAMBULANCE WAA WAA”_ he quickly adds while making pretend crying sounds into the stream and silly faces that the chat would’ve probably clipped to screenshot it for later

_“NO, MY BETS WERE SOO MUCH WORSE THAN YOURS”,_ The younger guy replies still very angry he lost

_“A bet?”_ , Dream responds quick _What could George possibly bet for Sapnap to be all baby like this_ dream thinks

The brunette responds while laughing maniacally, _“Yeah we placed bets on if I were to win and he betted something actually worth my time”_

_“NO, YOU CHEATED FUCK YOU”,_ Sapnap responds still angry about the situation

_“Then it must be interesting that its worth my precious Georges time?”_ Dream responds with a smirk eyebrow raising

_“Oh, shut up dream, the bet was just about our meetup after COVID and something else”,_ The brunette replies with a huge grin in him and dream sees it from the stream

_“And what exactly was the bet’s?”,_ he asks still having no clue on what the bets could possibly be since the brunette is unreadable through his poker face

_“Well,”_ The brunette says proudly on what hes succeeded, _“One of them was that when we met up Sapnap would sleep in the couch for a day, and that not THAT bad”_

_“Then what’s the other one?”,_ dream says eyebrow raising waiting for something exciting to come out the brunette’s mouth

_“Well, the other one was that Sapnap would release the song he made for y’know his little crushie wushie”,_ The brunette responds clearly seeing his proud and excited face from the stream while the chat goes by fast clearly happy George has won

_“Oh, you mean that **guy** , the one he talks about everyday nonstop, the guy that he would be so excited to talk too, the gu-”,_ and before dream could proceed sapnap cuts him

**NOTE: SAPNAP HAS CAME OUT AS BISEXUAL IN THIS FIC BEFORE THE STREAM**

_“THAT ENOUGH INFO DREAM”_ Sapnap says flustered thinking about the guy dream was talking about

The chat speeds by with questions after dream said the word **“Guy”** everyone assuming and starting theories on the **“Guy”** dream was talking about. The chat is full of questions like **WAIT WHO, OMG IT’S A GUY, WHAT, OML, WAIT AM I DAYDREAMING, KARLNAP CONFIRMED? and etc**

_“CHAT CALM DOWN”,_ he says already knowing the mess Dream and George made but hes not a wimp to not do the bets especially cause his fans would get sad if he didn’t do it, it is a bet after all

They end the stream shortly after the conversation and George tweets something on his main

_George_

**@GeorgeNotFound**

2 more days or less till the song release, get ready were about to go FERAL.

**/ 98k Replies , 120k Retweets , 257k Likes /**

The tweet blew up fast as questions like the stream chat start appearing and flooding the tweet, famous creators and friend Karl Jacobs and tommyinnit responds to the tweet:

Replied to Sapnap ➡

_karl :)_

**@KarlJacobs_**

Sapnap is it about me uwu

**/ 23k Replies , 43k Retweets , 98k Likes /**

_TommyInnit_

**@TommyInnit**

wtf Sapnap I didn’t know you had a talent other than being an absolute dickhead

**/ 54k Replies , 67k Retweets , 99k Likes /**

Replied to Tommyinnit ➡

dakota

**@tbhyourelame1**

Soo true bestie 🙏

**/ 4k Replies , 1k Retweets , 9k Likes /**

Hours after the stream ends the people in twitter are discussing on who the secret guy is, some fans are either thinking its Karl or someone not part of the streaming industry. The fans wonder around cluelessly on who the secret guy is and if they have a social media account. Which they probably do. Many tweets start theories and twitter still going feral, Hours after the stream and Sapnap posts a tweet saying;

Sapnap

**@Sapnap**

Posting the song in 36 HOURS in my YouTube!! 

**/ 220k Replies , 253k Retweets , 207k Likes /**

Replied to Sapnap ➡

molly !

**@passmethemo11y**

Sappy are you adding it to any music platforms?

**/ 13k Replies , 12k Retweets , 68k Likes /**

Replied to passmethemolly ➡

Sapnap

**@Sapnap**

I’m not sure yet on adding it to music platforms but I don’t want to deal with that for now

**/ 23k Replies , 54k Retweets , 98k Likes /**

Once again, the tweet is flooded with replies and they started a trending hashtag called **#ITSAGUY,** one person asks on if the song gives clues or even announce who the secret guy was, and Sapnap responds with a yes, because of the response twitter goes WILD and starts another hashtag which was currently trending called **#WHOISIT** as fans wonder around cluelessly on who the mysterious guy is and to gather as much information as possible.

Gaming ⋅ Trending

**#WHOISIT**

**NotAntFrost, VelvetIsCake and 1.9M others are Tweeting about this**

Famous Minecraft YouTuber Sapnap real name “Nick” goes trending again after announcing that he has a song for a special someone coming up in 2 days according to his stream and friend GeorgeNotFound

Gaming ⋅ Trending

**#ITSAGUY**

**JustVurb, ConnorPugs and 2.6M others are Tweeting about this**

Fans are losing their minds after YouTuber Sapnap real name “Nick” goes trending after his friend Dream reveals that Sapnap’s special someone is a guy

Sapnap is left in his house, hes in bed with his pjs thinking about the guy represented in the song, he checks his phone and goes to twitter to see him trending _“What do I do know, there’s no going back”_ while he tries to go to sleep his phone rings, ‘ _who would be calling me at 6am”_ he thinks and answers his phone.

_“Hello…?”_

_“hey sapnap”_

he recognizes the voice

_“oh hey-“_

**TO BE CONTINUED…. [CHAPTER 2 IS OUT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger am I right, even though the second chapter is out LMAO ok bye love you <33
> 
> Note: All accounts mentioned in this fic are real twitter accounts, you can check them out if you want :D


	2. Its the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap drops his song today and everyone is hyped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I'm sorry, also WTF OMG PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS UH HI ok bye ily <3
> 
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE

_“oh, hey George why’d you call?”_

_“I just wanted to tell you that you can still back out from the bet like it’s not a big deal or anything if you’re not comfortable on posting it its fine like seriously sapn-”,_ before he could finish sapnap cuts him off

_“Dude seriously its ok, it is a bet and I’m not a wimp to back out from it don’t worry I’m fine probably would be busy on fixing things for the song so I can’t really join streams”_ he responds with a calm tone too assure George that he is indeed fine, which he was

_“okay sapnap… but if you want to back out just tell me ok?”_ The brunette says in a worried voice

_“I will dude don’t worry”_ giving him more assurance in his tone

_“okay… ill hang up now you need rest bye dude love you”_ The brunette says giving his goodbyes to his friend

_“love you too dude”_ and George hangs up

Before he goes back to sleep, he went downstairs to get a snack, as he was walking down, he saw dream in the sofa watching tele. He ignores him and goes too the fridge, pulling up cheerios and starts eating it from the box, disgusting right. Anyways, he goes back up to his room and jumps to bed, head empty but thinking about one person, the guy. Sapnap was thinking about kissing him beside his bed and making out with him, this made Sapnap hard and start to remove his sweatpants and start touching himself, thinking about the person he likes Infront of him, the image of that guy sucking his dick, he was pacing faster at the pillow his head going back from the satisfaction he knew he was obsessed with him and it was pretty clear. After a few minutes he came and it squirted into his upper body, he was tired and shirtless. He took a bath and cleaned up then went back to bed still thinking about the person.

He ends up sleeping after 15 minutes hard asleep then he starts to dream..

_“Hello...?” “Where am I”_

_As he says those words someone appears Infront of him a guy in a colorful hoodie holding a mask to his face, he appears to be in a masquerade party._

_The guy comes up to him, Sapnap sitting with some people he doesn’t know and the guy holds down his hand to sapnap. “Care to dance pretty boy” Sapnap takes the hand and they walk to the ball room, Sapnap recognizes the voice, a thin voice he hears every day, something familiar but he cant remember who, as the music turns on they proceed to dance, swaying to the music, practically 3 inches from one another’s face, Sapnap can see the persons eyes, his eyes form down, gray eyes staring at him like hes some precious creature, a stare that’s full of love, like a look from an old married couple slow dancing, its wonderful, as the music starts to lower down the guy Infront of him starts to speak, “You’re so pretty” and starts to giggle, that giggle, hes heard it before, its him, the guy dream and George were talking about, the guy hes so obsessed with, the guy, the one and only, the music has stopped and they stopped dancing, Sapnap was about to hug him but suddenly, the guy disappears, hes no longer in a the masquerade yet hes Infront of the Orlando international airport, and he hears his name being called from behind him “SAPNAP!” the guy goes running to him giving him the warmest hug, and before sapnap could even load in what was happening the guy backed out from the hug and stares at his face, he says the person’s name and the person giggles, that giggle that would always make his day, after they walk around the person slowly disappears and sapnap wakes up from his dream, or so he thought he did, he was in his bed and someone’s beside him, he recognizes the boy and turns him around, the person looks at his lips and before he knew it they were kissing, passion in the kiss, full of love and comfort, its amazing, but only if it were real. They stop and the person disappears, sapnap trying to cling into the person disappearing but he can’t,_ He finally wakes up. For real this time.

He held his fingers to his lips and tried to imagine the feeling, a delicate and passionate kiss full off love only given by that one person and it makes Sapnap’s heart flutter, hes obsessed with this person and he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

He looks at his phone and George is streaming titled “speed” it’s a bad title but whatever

George gets a dono and reads it out loud, _“hi Vanessa thank you for the dono, is dream your valentine”_

_“Dream?”_ The brunette says, eyebrow raising

_“You can be my valentine if you want George”_ Dream replies back happily to the brunet

_“No thank you”_ The brunette replies quick as he hears dreams glass water bottles fall off the table with the brunette completely amused by what his “friends” reaction were. Of course, it was just a joke and George aggressively send dream a message in discord.

**George**

I’m just kidding dream, you can be my valentine :]

**Dream**

You’re such an idiot

A day has passed by and Sapnap is getting ready to post the song and tweets it out:

_Sapnap_

**@Sapnap**

Premiere is starting soon

**/ 243k Replies , 309k Retweets , 603k Likes /**

Twitter goes WILD as the tweet is flooded with responses from different Youtubers, friends and stans and starts a hashtag called **#ITSTHEDAY** and immediately goes trending:

Gaming ⋅ Trending

**#ITSTHEDAY**

**Dream, GeorgeNotFound and 4.9M others are Tweeting about this**

Minecraft YouTuber Sapnap song premieres shortly and fans are going feral

The premiere is about to start and there's over 750k people watching, it’s insane and everyone's going feral.

The starting screen pops up and the song starts in

**3**

**2**

**1**

**TO BE CONTINUED… [CHAPTER 3 IS OUT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a song associated to this fic soo watch out for it :)
> 
> I will be posting the song in my YouTube channel 
> 
> LINK HERE
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3


	3. A Song for You, and You Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premiere is starting but Sapnap's eyes catch something someone is streaming... Its him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm really excited for this fic like seriously there's gonna be a lot of plot twists just saying... Anyways enjoy the song which I wrote during a breakup lol, hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3

The starting screen pops up and the song starts in

**3**

**2**

**1**

As the song is starting Sapnap notices something, someone’s streaming, it’s the guy. The streams title haunts him **_“Reacting to Sapnap’s Song!”_** he clicks on the stream and watches as it’s about to start.

Sapnap’s song starts on him humming like someone walking down the street in a sad day eyes watery and he sings.

_this song is kind of rushed but,_ the boy giggles at the lyrics, _“That was a stupid lyric why did I put that in”_ sapnap thinks to himself, the chat is going bonkers from Sapnap’s voice, his voice is more like he actually tried and he sounded like an angel.

_wanted to show my feelings for you in a tough knot_ a lyric he knew he couldn’t possibly do even if he wanted t _o,_ Sapnap’s voice is low and full off feelings, he sang the lyrics with a breathy voice, feelings that felt like he was going to burst out crying in the studio.

_give you the reasons why I validate you so much_ a lyric he knew he couldn’t possibly do even if he wanted. The guy is in awe from the lyric, he feels that sapnap is pouring his heart out to it

_babe love is crazy think I’m falling for you more, but_ and the stream is now full off heart spams, _“here it is”_ sapnap thinks as he sings the next lyric, a lyric which would change everything.

_Karl babe your pretty, your laugh, your smile confuses me_ as the guy hears his name hes flushed and blushing and pauses the premiere. The chat is going wild both in the stream and the premiere, Twitter now going feral after the verse as Sapnap starts to sing more. As Karl told the stream that it could possibly be another “Karl” he proceeded to listen to the song

_cause baby even though some hate you your perfect for me_ Karl remembers the orbits [loona stans] that attacked him, but he never really bothered about the lyric cause it might be for someone else and he still wasn’t sure it was directed at him. But then another lyric hits and his eyes go wide.

_and when you do your dancy dance babe I go feral for these_

_oh babe, I go feral for these_

It hits him and he realizes, its him hes the guy, the one and only. Hes struck by the lyric as more of the song plays.

_Some say your annoying well there right but there’s one thing in me_

_That feels like something and one piece is missing all for me oh_

Then sapnap starts to sing slower than the usual speed and in a lower voice, an emotional voice like he sang it while crying. A lyric that hit Sapnap as bad as everyone.

_But maybe it’s better this way_

_we'll be friends and we'll stay the same_

_but babe you're so perfect for me_

_late night cries please come back to me, no_

Karl’s eyes went wide and glossy like delicate glass, he hasn’t realized that he had started crying until he felt a tear come down. It hit him, he never really realized that all the flirting he did with other people hit sapnap as hard and now he feels it through the song, as Sapnap continues to sing the next verses his voice goes back to its normal speed again, still full of pain

_Let’s do it like Romeo and Juliet,_

_Remove the dying part and we’ll make it a bet_

_We were never meant to be_

_But were not Eret honey_

_Cause baby you're worth it, worth it with me_

_You could even meet my sister_

_Maybe even Drista_

_Finding love beneath you_

_Thinking about all the times that they told me that I had bad luck_

_but that’s not you,_

_It’s not a happy ending,_

_But id like to see us trying,_

_Cause baby its worth all the pain, plus_

_We'll read fanfics together,_

_and baby if you stay it’ll be till forever_

_our fans would go woo_ says the lyric with a giggle

_just thinking bout you_

_makes me flutter it's true...no_

and he starts to sing in a sad tone again, slower than the first chorus, singing so slowly its like hes reading it voice cracking like hes crying

_Maybe it’s better this way_

_We stayed this way, stayed the same_

_Maybe it’s better this way…?_

_Better this way, no_

_Yes, it’s better this way_

_Crying all day_

_Seeing you happy_

_with someone else_

_someone else…_

The music stops for a while and continues, sapnap sings still in the slow speed but it seemed like he was crying happily, with joy

_You’re holding his hand, making you happy, but it’s so sad to think that your better with someone else, no not me, it’ll never be me_

_Never will be……._

The song comes to an end slowly Sapnap’s voice fading out

_Maybe it’s better this way_

_better this way oh_

_maybe it’s better_

_This way_

_better this way_

_better this way oh_

_oh...._

Karl had stopped the stream a while ago; he was crying and he didn’t know what to do and somehow someone was calling him. But before that lets give flashbacks to what had happened last week.

**2 weeks before the premiere [before the stream with George]:**

Karl has been flirting constantly with this girl in twitter, lets just call her C….

**TO BE CONTINUED... [CHAPTER 4 IS OUT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made another cliffhanger even tho the next chapter is out, yes I am stupid anyways
> 
> Cant believe I wrote a song for this fic, ill probably upload the song in YouTube, don't ask me when I'm very lazy to record it 
> 
> But anyways I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading this chapter also give me your thoughts on the song :), ill be uploading another chapter tomorrow, that's a promise :b now I gtg do lazy stuff LMAO
> 
> Link to the song lyrics  
> LINK HERE
> 
> Ok bye ily <3


	4. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to what had happened 2 weeks before the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo basically my friend wanted me to post this as soon as possible soo I didn't get to make my beta readers to beta read it lol
> 
> Anyways here's a very emotional chapter and a very sad sapnap  
> [not my fault if you cry, cause I definitely didn't cry while writing this lol nope] *sweats heavily*
> 
> ok that's enough enjoy the chapter besties
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3

**2 weeks before the premiere [before the stream with George]:**

Karl has been flirting constantly with this girl in twitter, lets just call her Corinna, they’ve been flirting on twitter recently and Karl has told him they started talking. And one day sapnap had decided to ask him about her which ended up being the worst decision he could've made

_“hey Karl so how are you and Corinna?”_ Sapnap asked him after a stream, a stream that him and Karl flirted LOTS OF TIMES.

_“Were talking rn actually, she’s super nice and actually REALLY COOL, I think I like her what the honk”_ Karl said with a happy face, hes happy, very happy, happy with someone else.

“Oh wow, you seem happy I'm happy for you dude” _He_ wasn’t, that was a lie a big lie, his heart broke, _at least hes happy_ he said to himself, repeating it over and over again in his head.

_“I'm so glad I met her_ “Karl said with a soft tone, practically in love with the girl.

As Karl spoke those words his heart broke _can't you just be happy with me_ “Yeah, _um dude I actually gtg uh I have an emergency bye”_ The younger guy said, it wasn’t true of course he would drop EVERYTHING to get to talk to Karl but this time wasn't that time.

_“ok sapnap bye love you”_ The older one said and he hung up

_Lies_ sapnap said to himself, he was in a bad mood already, heart broken and figured food would calm him down, he came downstairs for lunch, dream was there waiting for him sitting in the counter waiting for his friend to leave the room. The younger one didn’t want to talk though and clay had noticed, he is his bestfriend after all.

Clay had approached him _“Hey bro you haven’t eaten, are you ok-”_ and held his hand to his shoulder which sapnap immediately brushed off

_“I'M FINE CLAY”_ he said with an angry tone basically shouting at him and dream backed off, after sapnap noticed what he did he hugged clay tight he was crying, drowning in his tears his head on clays chest.

_“Dude do you want to talk about it you’re a mess bro you know you can talk about anything with me, I'm here for you"_ The older one said, concerned on his friend who’s currently sobbing his eyes out

Sapnap was drowned with comfort with the words and hugged him once more tightly before backing off _“not now clay.”_ sapnap said to his friend who was still worried about him, Sapnap was the type of person who would open up to clay about everything and when he was feeling bad which made him more concerned at the friend.

  
Sapnap had forgotten the reason why he came down and went back to his room, eyes sore from so much crying, he cried for what felt like hours. He couldn’t sleep at all, it hurt him and that’s for sure. After so many hours he finally fell asleep but suddenly woke up from a twitter notification. He picked up his phone from the bedside table and opened it, it was a tweet from Karl replying to Corinna, he sighed and opened the tweet. He reads the tweet and tears start to come down again,

Replied to CorrinaKopf ➡

Karl :)

**@KarlJacobs_**

Love your Facebook gaming stream Corinna

**/ 311 Replies , 141 Retweets , 33.3k Likes /**

**Replied to KarlJacobs_** **➡**

Pouty Girl

**@CorrinaKopf**

Thanks for the promo daddy

**/ 1k Replies , 381 Retweets , 18.4k Likes /**

Twitter going crazy by the response but It is not like fans should be surprised. There was always the off chance that this was all real but it is a surprise, nonetheless. This went from friendly flirting with allusions here and there to strong implications of lust. It is plain to see from previous tweets that Karl is interested in Corinna. His responses have yet to be as heated as hers, but maybe he is just shy. Based on the continued escalation that is happening daily, Karl will have many more chances to show Corinna how serious he is. And of course Karl had his group of fangirls and boys who want make Corinna look like she's out of her mind. But what twitter didn't know was that they were already talking to each other.

_“yeah right he loves me”_ he says sarcastically to himself covering his face with a pillow and shouting on it, it didn’t really mutter his scream that much because DANG IT WAS A SHOUT, he fell asleep after some hour of just thinking, deep thoughts running through his mind like a person breaking a fragile glass wall, but the wall was is heart.

Sapnap ended up being inactive for awhile and its already worrying everyone, he hasn’t been on his phone at all during 3 days, his phone ringing every 5 seconds probably from family or friends. But one night he was in his bed, again thinking about deep thoughts. When his phone started ringing, he picked up his phone beside him and saw the contact _“Fiancé”_ with 10 different heart emojis, he smiled then realized who the caller might be. He only has 2 people on his contacts named _“Fiancé”,_ Karl and Quackity. He answered the call and he was greeted with a shout, “ _SAPNAP”_ a person screamed in his ear, talking fast saying words that felt so worried about him, Sapnap’s eyes became glass from the tears clogging it and he wanted to burst into tears from how much he has worried this person, he was his best friend after all then sapnap started to respond.

 _“hey Quackity…”_ he said with a soft tone, the person in the other line had stopped talking and gently spoke again with a soft tone _“hey sapnap are you ok...?”_ he said and sapnap was struck by the tone a tone comforting him and sapnap started crying, sobbing into the call as Quackity started telling him these words, words with such comfort words that surrounded him like a big warm hug on a freezing cold day. “It’s ok” “it’s going to be ok” “you’re going to be ok”” everything’s going to be fine” after minutes of sapnap crying into the call he told him everything, Quackity comforting him all the way.

It’s been a day since him and Quackity has talked, telling him not tell anyone about the situation. He was in his bed again, deep thoughts running through his head like a catchy pop song he couldn’t forget for days. He had made a new Spotify account so his songs wouldn’t be tracked through a Spotify twitter account and had made set his discord to invisible mode. He was listening to songs then suddenly a song played.

**telepatía by Kali Uchis**

It wasn’t the original song and the lyrics to the song where changed a bit

_You know I'm just a flight away_

_If you wanted I could take a private plane_

_See you today give comfort you in these days_

_Be by your side saying “it’ll be ok”_

The lyrics struck him with comfort, 3 words that would make him feel so much better and would cure his day.

**That’s it for the flashback now let’s go back to what was happening right now.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo that's the flash back, this was kind of rushed lol, anyways I'm going to take a break from writing for ONE DAY [and to my friend I see you complaining Abby >:o ] I need some rest ok now I hope you enjoyed the chapter besties
> 
> WAIT BEFORE YOU GO CHECK OUT MY BESTIE [VERY GOOD SMUT WRITER]  
> LINK HERE
> 
> Twitter - Skepoa  
> LINK HERE
> 
> also FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL ARTISTS ILY AND ID BE GLAD TO HAVE A FANART OF THIS FIC AHHHHHH
> 
> OK BYE ILYY <33

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my time on this instead of homework.. anyways hope you guys like it and I put my effort into thinking about this fanfic :D 
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE


End file.
